<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好好说话01 by pingguogpou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810015">好好说话01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingguogpou/pseuds/pingguogpou'>pingguogpou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 好好说话, 袁颜 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingguogpou/pseuds/pingguogpou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是两个暴躁的冤家莫名其妙的滚在一起，然后慢慢相爱的故事。<br/>本章为第一章完整版，</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>袁必行/颜以真, 袁颜</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>好好说话01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>颜以真接到袁必行的电话的时候正在卸妆，今天的广告拍摄刚刚结束。</p><p>广告商明里暗里在旁边添乱，提出一个个刁钻的要求，让他摆出那些极具性暗示的表情动作。拍摄结束后又暗示他想和他深入交流，颜以真不耐烦的叫助理小苏去把人打发走，一个人先回了休息室。还没刚清净几分钟，袁必行的电话就打了过来。</p><p>化妆师小心翼翼的进行着手上的动作，刚想开口问颜以真不接电话吗，想到刚刚片场紧张的氛围，权衡再三还是决定闭嘴。</p><p>化妆师离开后，颜以真抓起手机把电话回了过去，对面很快就接了起来。</p><p>“在哪儿呢？”</p><p>“休息室。”</p><p>“拍摄结束了？”</p><p>“你这不废话吗！？”</p><p>“啧，你今天晚上过来。”袁必行压住了脾气，他并不想现在吵架。</p><p>   “呵，你他妈是不是有病啊？看我不顺眼还一个星期找我两三次！？”心情不好的颜以真并不想放过他。</p><p>   “你他妈哪来那么多废话！你弄清楚到底是谁包谁！叫你来你就来！”</p><p>   “神经病！”</p><p>不等对面回击，颜以真就挂断了电话。听到了屋子里的咆哮后在门外站了许久的小苏，此刻确认屋子里没了动静后才推开了门，“颜哥，你收拾好了吗？车已经准备好了。”<br/>“走吧。”颜以真穿上外衣走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>今年下雪比去年早了一个多月，还没挨上圣诞节天空就已经飘了白花。</p><p>颜以真听着小苏给自己念叨了半晌接下来几天的行程，圣诞节那天也被排的满满当当的。</p><p>“推掉。”圣诞节他要回去给他妈妈过生日。</p><p>“颜哥，刘姐那边……”小苏十分为难，这事其实不归他管。</p><p>“你工资是她发还是我发？”颜以真心烦的闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“知道了。”小苏小声答应，许久之后才又开了口，“颜哥，咱们去哪儿？”</p><p>“老地方。”</p><p> </p><p>颜以真其实并不想把他和袁必行同居的地方叫做老地方，不是说那房子是袁必行给他的，是他就是隔应，他就是看袁必行不顺眼。</p><p>推开门走进去，饭菜的香味就已经飘了过来。颜以真换了鞋往里走，正好碰上端着粥从厨房走出来的袁必行。袁必行把粥摆在餐桌上，解开围裙看向颜以真，“洗手吃饭。”</p><p>颜以真再烦袁必行，也犯不上和自己的胃过不去。两个人面对面坐着，桌上摆着三个菜，碗里的小米粥看着着实温暖人心。如果对面的人不是袁必行那个混蛋就更好了。颜以真这么想着，他放下筷子，挑衅又调笑，“袁总大老远的来找我就是为了吃饭？”</p><p>袁必行像是听到了什么好笑的事，冷笑一声夹了一筷子菜放进颜以真碗里，“颜大明星不是挺烦我的吗，怎么这么急着就要上我的床？”</p><p>颜以真看着自己碗里的菜，脑门上的青筋已经快画出了十字路口，“老子就是关心关心你前天刚操劳过一宿，隔天又来找我打炮……你这是怕自己英年早不举，就趁着年轻的时候多玩儿点儿？”</p><p>袁必行看着颜以真把自己夹给他的菜全部挑出来扔在抽纸上，一把抓起他的领子死死的瞪着他，“我让你多吃点是怕你又和前天一样做一半晕过去，你睡死了老子还没尽兴。还有，我举不举，你不知道吗？”</p><p>颜以真暗骂一声，接着不甘示弱的顶了过去，“我睡着了你不应该反思一下是不是你技术太差！？你那吸管放进来谁会有感觉？”</p><p>袁必行不怒反笑，“宝贝，再软的吸管，你要是不吸，他怎么会出来东西呢？”他又把颜以真拉进了几分，颜以真也拽着他的往后扯，然后就要暴怒的朝他抡拳头。</p><p>“你他妈叫谁宝贝呢！？你恶心不恶心啊！？操！”</p><p>袁必行接下了他的拳头，紧接着就往颜以真的肚子上招呼上去，“老子今天忍你很久了！老子包的你想叫你什么就叫你什么！”</p><p>颜以真没躲过去，被那拳头打中后闷哼一声，紧接着照着袁必行的脸就是一拳，“袁必行你他妈是不是有病啊！你要恶心我给我夹菜也就算了！你还他妈叫我宝贝！是！我是管不了你叫我什么，你来找我无非不就是做爱吗！我他妈有时间陪你你还惹我！你知道老子现在多少行程，身价多少吗？！”</p><p>袁必行结结实实的挨了颜以真那一拳，嘴里瞬间就出了血腥味，“你不是烦我吗？烦我还上赶着给我上？你说说你是不是贱啊？”</p><p>袁必行拽着颜以真的领子，用力啃咬着他的嘴唇，把人带到了卧室，一把扔在了床上，然后压住他踹向自己下盘的腿，攥紧他的手腕，俯身压了上去，“既然你那么迫不及待，我现在就满足你。”话音落下就把颜以真翻了个个，扒下他的裤子，朝着后腰就吸了上去。</p><p>颜以真那句“不知道是那个傻逼先找的我”还没骂出口，就一下子软了腰。他想扭过身朝着袁必行的脸再狠狠地揍上一拳，就听到对方的声音从头顶传了过来，“你配合一点，好好的包养每次都弄得像强奸一样，你难受我也难受，非得把你操软了才能听话一点，你这是图什么呢。”</p><p>袁必行的手钻进颜以真的衣服，来回抚弄着他的侧腰和下腹，时而又玩弄着他的乳首。另一只手捞过润滑液，往颜以真的屁股上挤了不少，草草的给人做了扩张，就扶着自己的家伙挺了进去。</p><p>颜以真刚刚解脱了袁必行的逗弄，刚要开口就被贯穿，头皮发麻的瞬间他咬住牙，终究还是没忍住闷哼了一声。他扭过头，眼角发红，恶狠狠的的瞪着袁必行，一声骂从嘴里挤了出来，“我操你妈……”</p><p>对颜以真的身体了如指掌的袁必行握着他的腰，照着突起的那一点就开始猛烈的撞了几下，“吸管？你自己说，老子软吗？嗯？”</p><p>突如其来的快感过于强烈，把颜以真逼出了眼泪。他一下子就瘫在了床上，大脑被快感支配得只剩下酥麻，仿佛还有一根什么线在勾着他的神经，弄得他耳边嗡嗡作响。颜以真自然不会开口求饶，他宁愿自己被操晕过去，也不会求自己身后那个混蛋一丝半点。</p><p>“你管这叫硬？老子做上面那个的时候，可比你技术好得多！”</p><p>一听这话，本来还担心真的会出事而慢下来的袁必行立刻加快了抽插的速度，被带出的润滑液顺着穴口流出，被用力的撞击拍打成了小小的泡沫。颜以真攥紧了床单，再也扛不住这如潮的快感，忍不住叫出了声。</p><p>当颜以真颤抖着交代了第二次之后，袁必行又用力抽插了几十下才释放了出来。</p><p>感受到自己体内喷射出的液体时，颜以真的脸色瞬间黑了下来，“你他妈又不戴套！”</p><p>袁必行捞起他翻了个身让他面对自己，邪笑着摸出了床头柜里的安全套举到颜以真面前，“那就戴套再来一次？”</p><p>“滚蛋！老子明天还要彩排！”颜以真抬手推开人就想下床，却又被袁必行拉了回来。</p><p>“用嘴撕开，然后给我戴上。”</p><p>袁必行欠揍的表情看的颜以真现在就想动手打人，但是碍于自己的命根子还被对方握在手里，只能没好气的照办。</p><p>袁必行再一次插了进去，掰过颜以真的脸让他看着自己，然后拍了一下他的屁股，“放松点儿。”</p><p>颜以真充耳不闻，恶狠狠的瞪了过去，心想到：放你妈逼，看老子夹断你！</p><p> </p><p>颜以真第二天醒过来的时候袁必行已经离开了。他扶着腰坐起来拿过手机，脑子里最后的印象隐隐约约停留在最后对方抱着自己去浴室清理的时候。</p><p>现在已经是上午十点多了，手机上只有小苏的三个未接来电和一条短信，告诉他下午一点接他去彩排。</p><p>洗漱完后，颜以真给自己订了个外卖，打开昨天发给他的今天要彩排的演出流程便看了起来。门铃声响起，拿过外卖后他去厨房烧热水的时候，看到了袁必行在冰箱上留下来的便签——午饭在冰箱里。</p><p>句子末尾的小爱心看的颜以真一阵反胃，感叹袁必行还真是不留余力的恶心自己的同时，还是打开冰箱看了一眼里面都有什么。</p><p>青菜，糖醋里脊，还有一个豆腐汤。电饭煲里已经熟了的大米还布得平平整整，颜以真给自己倒了杯热水，关上冰箱门扭头就走。</p><p>与此同时，在办公室看着文件的袁必行看了眼时间，约么着这会儿颜以真应该已经起来了。他本想打个电话问一下对方看到自己在冰箱里放的菜没有，转念一想自己没事关心他干嘛，便放下手机继续工作。</p><p>下午一点，小苏准时打响了颜以真的电话。颜以真按了电话便出了门，顺便把外卖盒子带下楼扔进了垃圾箱。</p><p>一路上，颜以真时不时偷偷的揉着自己酸疼的腰，不禁想扇几年前的自己几巴掌。自己怎么就和袁必行这个恶心人的混蛋搞在一起了呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>